


Helpful Roommate

by SpyroForLife



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Alien Biology, Biting, Dirty Talk, First Time, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mutual Masturbation, Pheromones, Scratching, Shower Sex, Top Skoodge, bottom zim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 05:37:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20886998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpyroForLife/pseuds/SpyroForLife
Summary: Due to possessing some defective genetics, Zim suddenly goes into heat one day. Skoodge, of course being Zim's roommate and long time friend, decides to help him out with the situation.  And it turns out Skoodge will be able to help him in more ways than he expected.





	Helpful Roommate

As creeped out as Zim had been at first about Skoodge secretly taking up residence in his base, he has grown to appreciate having him around. It was nice being able to talk to another irken, to have someone as brilliant as him to bounce ideas off of and build inventions with.

Skoodge could be a bit slow on the draw sometimes, and he was too nice to the humans he encountered and let GIR get away with far too much, but he was still a valuable teammate and Zim was willing to work around these issues.

Plus he liked having someone he could rant to about how much Earth sucked and how much the humans were going to suffer for daring to exist in the same universe as him.

Though he had no need for such relationships, Zim was coming to think of Skoodge as a friend.

It was summer break. Zim didn’t have to attend school for a few months, and then he would be starting ninth grade. He was glad for the break. Sitting through those boring classes with stinky humans was torture. Plus it took valuable time away from him. Now he could spend every moment coming up with new plans to conquer Earth, and his eager assistant could help him with all of them. Skoodge had conquered Blorch after all, despite his cheerful personality he was deadly efficient and competent.

Though it seems he has lost some steam. His plans didn’t damage Earth much at all, and Skoodge said Earth, and humans, were surprisingly resilient.

Also, he admitted, he was highly motivated when conquering Blorch since he wanted to be praised by the Tallest, but when they completely blew him off and gave another Invader credit for his achievement, it really discouraged him from wanting to do anymore Invader work.

“So they didn’t want to admit a short irken was the first to conquer their planet, you know how it is,” Zim said. “What matters is that we now own Blorch and can use it for our needs.”

“It’s just not fair,” Skoodge said. “I just did my job. And because I’m short, I get no credit. When I tried getting the Tallest’s attention by training at Hobo 13, they also didn’t care. I got torn up by a Hogulus to impress them, and they ignored it! I can’t help that I’m short, what am I supposed to do?”

“Don’t take it personally.”

“Hard not to when my height is pretty personal.” Skoodge sighed, crumpling up the paper he was drawing on. “The system is so unfair.”

“But it is what it is. Come on, we need to finish these plans. You just gotta get that spark back, then these humans will be doomed!”

Skoodge turned away from the table. “I’m just not feeling this today. Sorry. I’m going to the library.”

“To do research?” Zim asked.

“Something like that. I’ll be back later.”

“Okay, cool. See you.” Zim watched him go, then sighed and pushed back from the table. He didn’t feel like doing this either. After so many years and so many failures he was getting burnt out. But he wasn’t going to admit it. He didn’t want to discourage Skoodge further.

He elected to go watch TV upstairs, and over the next few minutes was joined by GIR, who curled up at his side, and Minimoose, who landed on his head and stayed there, occasionally squeaking when something funny happened.

They were still watching TV when Skoodge came back, pulling off his disguise and walking by Zim with books tucked under his arm.

“What’d you get?” Zim asked.

“Just some light reading.”

“Do you want to watch TV with us? I know it’s a show about colorful horses but it’s actually really good.”

Skoodge watched for a few moments, then sat down, opening one of his books. “I kinda want to read this but I’ll listen to it.”

“Listen, I’m sorry that I argued with you. It’s just that you have really weird opinions sometimes.”

“I know.”

“But it’s okay! I mean, you’ve always been uh, different. I’m used to it, I find it endearing!”

“Yeah. I just amuse you.” Skoodge sighed, closing the book and looking away. “You don’t take me seriously, no one does.”

“Of course I do, you’re great, you’re so smart and you’ve always helped me out! I respect you! I just worry about you sometimes. You say a lot of things that could get you in trouble.”

“Don’t worry. I only say those things to you. To anyone else, I’m a perfectly loyal soldier.”

“I see. Well, I appreciate your honesty with me. So, would you like to help me out tomorrow? I think my next project will be the one that ends the humans once and for all.”

Skoodge smiled. “Sure, Zim. Whatever you say.”

“Whoo, we’re back in business!”

Skoodge finally started paying more attention to the show. “So these animated equines talk, and… do magic?”

“Yeah!”

“Huh. Cool.”

Zim had intended to start a new project, but when he headed into his lab the next morning, he was hit with a sudden surge of nausea that had him doubling over, groaning.

“Zim?” Skoodge jogged over to him, helping him up. “Are you okay?”

“I… I don’t know. Ugh.” Zim wrapped an arm around his stomach. “I feel really weird all of a sudden. In here.”

“Hm. Did you eat anything weird?”

“No.”

“Get poisoned?”

“Nope, I was fine yesterday, this just came on real suddenly!”

Skoodge considered that, then scooped Zim up in his arms and did an about face, heading for the medical bay. “Let’s see what’s going on then.”

Zim stared at him, cheeks growing hot. “H-hey, I can still walk!”

“Yeah but I’m almost there, I might as well keep carrying you.”

Zim had to admit, this was sorta nice.

Skoodge took him over to a chair and reclined it back, then laid him in it. “Okay, let’s see…” He attached a few sensors to Zim’s skin, then called, “Computer, do a full medical scan.”

“Scanning.”

Zim sighed. “I’m sure it’s nothing. Gas or something, ya know?”

Skoodge watched as data filled a nearby screen. “Maybe. How do you feel now?”

“I’m kinda getting used to it. It just feels like I’ve got a bunch of squirming worms in my gut, and… the worms are on fire?”

“Your temperature seems normal, and your heart rate and blood pressure are within normal ranges. Hm.” Skoodge tapped his chin, then scrolled through the long list of information.

Zim sat up. “I’m okay, really, I can deal with this. I’m sure it’ll pass.”

Skoodge kept clicking, then froze. He stared at the screen, and quietly said, “Zim?”

“Yes?”

“Did anything, um… go wrong when you were programmed?”

“During or after? Because after I knocked out Irk’s entire power grid for years, haha.”

“Yeah, I know, I was there. But the programming itself. Your PAK. Did anything weird happen?”

“Not that I know of.”

“But you were declared defective at that trial a few years ago, right?”

Zim fidgeted. “That’s nonsense, I’m not-”

“You don’t need to lie to me. We’re friends. Tell me the truth.”

Zim sighed. “Yes. That was the verdict. But how’s that my fault? I can’t help how I was made!”

“I know you can’t. And I respect all the work you’ve put in to make it this far despite your, um, issues. But the reason I asked…” Skoodge turned around, giving Zim a solemn look. “You have some defective genes.”

“Defective genes?!”

“I mean, defective in the Empire’s opinion, in that you shouldn’t have them. They aren’t dangerous, exactly! But wow, you definitely shouldn’t have these.”

“Well don’t leave me hanging!” Zim tugged the sensors off and got up, going over to look at the screen. “What’s wrong with me?”

“I wouldn’t think of it as being anything wrong, you just…” Skoodge pointed to one of the lines. “You have an active reproductive system. As opposed to being sterile and your sex hormones deactivated.”

“Active repro- are you saying I can mate?”

“I mean, any of us _could_ mate, we just don’t feel the desire to. But it looks like they botched your cloning. You’re fertile and you seem to be in heat right now.”

“Great. Just great. I mean, I’m glad it’s not something worse, but ugh. Is there a cure?”

“A cure? Haha, no, it’s a natural biological urge. You just have to wait out the season.”

“And how long’s that?”

“Oh boy, um… I want to say two of our weeks. Which unfortunately translates to, hm…” Skoodge did some math. “A month here, roughly.”

“Seriously? But this is super annoying!” Zim clutched his midriff. “I feel all hot and icky inside!”

“I’m sorry. I’d help if I could but you can’t really stop nature.” Skoodge took in how distressed Zim looked and said, “But uh, I’ll do some research and see if maybe there’s a way to alleviate the symptoms, alright?”

Zim smiled at that. “Alright. Thank you. I think I’m just gonna go lie down. I’ll be in my room.” He walked away, rubbing his temples. He really didn’t like how this felt. He felt uncomfortably hot and there was an unfamiliar tension in his body, and he felt anxious, like there was something he needed to do and he didn’t know what.

...Actually, he did know. His body wanted him to mate. But he was better than that. He wasn’t giving in to that primitive urge.

He went into his bedroom and slid his boots off, leaving them at the door and crossing to the bed. He flopped onto it, groaning and massaging the bases of his antennae. The little tingles it sent down his spine were surprisingly soothing.

He closed his eyes, relaxing and just trying to focus on the sensation. It was a decent distraction.

But eventually he got bored of that and dropped his hands, instead just stretching out and considering taking a nap. He didn’t need sleep, but he couldn’t deny how nice it was and maybe it would keep his mind off those gross urges.

He was dozing off when the door opened and Skoodge walked in.

“Zim! I might be able to help- oh, I’m sorry, did I wake you up?”

“Eh.” Zim rubbed his eyes as he sat up. “I was just resting. What were you saying?”

“Okay, so I did some research and found out that there is a way I can help you.”

“Great, what is it?”

“Well, it’s a little weird, but… basically, you want to mate, right? Well, the recommended action to take is apparently just find someone you trust that you know is sterile, and just… mate with them.”

Zim blinked. “Oh? I suppose that’s simple, but… I’ve never done that, I don’t know how. And who would I pick?”

Skoodge blushed lightly. “I’d… be willing to help you out.”

“You would? Oh, but…” Zim swallowed, suddenly feeling nervous. “Are we allowed?”

“Of course, why wouldn’t we be?”

“I don’t know, it just seems so unnecessary…”

“It’s not unnecessary for you, you’re in heat. Sure, you could ignore it, but why suffer?” Skoodge walked over to the bed. “Let me help you.”

Zim looked him over, hesitating. Skoodge wasn’t exactly unattractive. And he was a little bit taller than him, which was a plus. But did he really want to mate with him?

“Though if you don’t want to, you can just masturbate,” Skoodge said. “Touch yourself.”

“Touch myself?”

“Yeah, touch your genitals, ya know down here?” Skoodge gestured to his crotch.

“Oh. Huh.” Zim thought about that, then said, “I’ve never done that either.”

“Haha, really? I may be sterile but even I’ve played around down there.”

“Can you show me?”

Skoodge stared, cheeks growing pink. Then he said, “Yeah, sure.” He toed out of his boots and climbed up onto the bed. “Should I show you… on myself, or on you?”

“On yourself, and I can copy what you do!”

“Um, okay.” Skoodge peeled his gloves off and Zim raised his antennae.

“What are you doing?”

“Disrobing. This stuff feels way better when you’re naked.”

“Oh. Okay.” Zim took his own gloves off, and followed Skoodge’s lead, undressing. As he pulled off his pants he felt a sort of relief, though the sensation of cool air on his groin made that odd tension grow.

Skoodge dropped his clothes over the side of the bed and turned to Zim, sitting with his knees apart. “Okay, so you’ve really never touched yourself?”

“No.”

“Tell me you’re at least familiar with our reproductive system.”

“Of course I am.”

“Okay then.” Skoodge rolled his shoulders and decided to get on with it. If he thought too much about what he was doing he’d probably want to stop. He let his length out of its sheath and closed his eyes, curling his fingers around it. “Here, do this.”

“Hm? Alright.” Zim did the same, and when he grasped himself, he couldn’t help but compare his shaft to Skoodge’s. “Hey, you’re bigger than me.”

“I’m taller,” Skoodge replied. “But that’s okay, this works fine no matter your size. You just gotta go up and down, like this.” He slowly pumped up and down his cock, sighing lowly. “Mm, it feels so good.”

“Really? It doesn’t look that- ohh, fuck, I see what you mean.” Zim’s eyes fell shut as the smooth stroking stoked that fire inside him. He adjusted his position slightly, getting up on his knees as he explored himself.

“Yeah, told ya.”

Zim opened an eye to glance at the other, first taking in his pleasured expression, then scanning over his chest and down to his legs, licking his lips when he saw a small stream of fluid run down his length.

“Is there anything else we can do?” Zim asked, already breathless.

“Well, you can use your other hand and kinda just, go inside yourself.” Skoodge slipped a couple fingers between his legs, moaning as he guided them inside.

Zim copied him and gasped quietly at how good it felt. “Ah, now that’s more like it…”

Skoodge wasn’t as embarrassed by this as he had expected to be. He had to admit, Zim looked good with his head tossed back and pleasure clear on his face, his cheeks flushed, his hips trembling slightly as he worked. It made his pulse race, his heart beating hard. This felt different from when he usually jerked off. Something about Zim being there made it better.

A few moments passed and Skoodge realized he could smell Zim’s pheromones, and he groaned, his antennae twitching and moving forward to collect more of the scent. It was sweet and alluring, telling him exactly how turned on his friend was. Skoodge wanted more.

He let go of himself and crawled closer to Zim. “Hey, buddy… I got another idea.”

“What’s that?” Zim asked, opening his eyes. Then he blushed when he noticed how close the other had gotten.

Skoodge gently gripped his wrists and made him move his hands away, then pushed him over onto his side, wrapping an arm around one of his legs and hiking it up.

“Skoodge?” Zim’s antennae shot up, mild concern crossing his face.

Skoodge stroked his thigh, smiling at him. “I just thought it’d feel better for both of us if we mated with each other. Wanna try it? I promise I’ll be gentle.”

“Mate with each other, oh, um…” Zim chewed on his bottom lip as he considered it, looking at how Skoodge’s length traced against his leg. Then it ghosted across his entrance and he shivered. He was so aroused and the thought of being filled was a very attractive one. Why not just go for it? “Mm, alright.”

Skoodge patted him, then eased himself inside.

“Ah, Skoodge…” Zim turned his upper body a bit, burying his face in his arms and moaning.

Skoodge paused, but Zim’s ankle tugged at his shoulder, so he kept going. He used short thrusts of the hips, going in further and further. He was soon closing his eyes, savoring how good Zim felt. He was so soft and warm. This was way better than a hand, he had perfect pressure all around him, and he loved it.

“Zim, let me know if it hurts,” he said.

“I’m okay. Nngh, it feels… so weird, but good. So good.”

Skoodge smiled, taking a moment to give Zim’s cheek an affectionate rub, then started moving. He thrust in deep, burying himself in to the hilt, and Zim moaned for him. He purred in response, setting a slow, firm rhythm.

“Skoodge, fuck,” Zim whimpered, and Skoodge about lost it when the other began rocking his hips to meet him. He felt amazing, and Skoodge shifted his position slightly, rolling him onto his back and wrapping his legs around his waist.

“You like that?” Skoodge asked quietly.

“Mhm…” Zim’s hands fell to the bed, claws digging into the covers. He tilted his head back and Skoodge couldn’t help but trace the tips of his antennae under his chin, smelling the other’s potent pheromones.

“Good. I’m here for you, just let me know what you want.”

“Harder, please…”

Skoodge chuckled. Zim was unbelievably cute right now, and he took a moment to open his eyes and admire him. He did as asked, moving harder, and Zim arched, crying out. Skoodge looked down his supple body, watching the muscles in his abdomen flex, and he saw precum run down from Zim’s tip. Skoodge leaned his stomach onto his length, letting him grind on him slightly.

“Nn, ah, Skoodge…” Zim lifted his hands, and next thing Skoodge knew, the other was wrapping him into an embrace and pulling his face comfortably against his throat.

He blushed, heart clenching and a strange feeling blossoming in his chest. This was so intimate, he was glad he was able to make Zim feel this good, and seeing his old friend relax and hold him like this was a wonderful treat.

“Doing alright?” Skoodge asked.

“Oh yeah, so good… I didn’t know this could feel so good, ah you’re just so big and you fill me up perfectly, please don’t stop…”

That weird feeling twisted. “Oh, Zim…” Skoodge nuzzled him, giving his throat a small, affectionate bite. “I’m glad you’re enjoying it.”

“It just… mm, feels like you’re pounding all the stress out of me, the tension… fuck, that’s… Skoodge!” He jerked when the other bit him harder, cock twitching eagerly.

“Was that too hard?” Skoodge replied.

“N-no, it was perfect. Please, keep doing that.”

Skoodge grazed his teeth along Zim’s throat, and suckled over his jugular, making him shudder. He glanced up at him and saw that his eyes were squeezed shut, face bright pink. He was enamored.

He picked up the pace, the tension rising in his body, feeling the pressure build in his gut. He was close, and as he watched Zim’s face contort with pleasure, he knew he wasn’t going to last long. He kept a steady grip on Zim’s waist, pulling him forward and back to meet him, and when Zim flicked his eyes open to look at him, Skoodge made eye contact and held it.

Zim was so plainly, shamelessly aroused, and Skoodge gave him a reassuring smile. Then Zim leaned up and butted their heads together, and when Skoodge moved his antennae forward curiously, they brushed against Zim’s.

“Ah…” Electricity tingled down his spine, and he hesitated for a moment, but he felt Zim’s smile against his lips and responded, feeling over Zim’s antennae with his own. He shivered as he smelled his lust, moving desperately inside him, body beginning to burn with the need to sate himself. He's never felt like this before but he readily embraced the intoxicating sensations. It felt like he's been needing this for so long.

Zim’s claws dug into his back, and as Skoodge felt his cock grow rigid and his insides pulse, he knew he had to be close. He gave Zim everything he had, dragging him further up onto his hips and putting more of his weight on him.

A whine bubbled from Zim’s throat, his thighs clenching, and then he lifted his back and sharply dragged his claws down Skoodge’s back.

“Ah!” The pain mixed wonderfully with the pleasure and Skoodge came completely undone. He went all the way inside and finished, his climax wracking his entire body with pleasure.

The sudden heat deep inside Zim made him buck and cry out, an ecstasy unlike anything he’s ever felt consuming him from the inside out and completely blanking out all thought. All he could do was ride the wave, rolling his hips against Skoodge in a desperate attempt to keep the feeling going.

Skoodge acted on instinct, pressing the tips of his antennae firmly up against Zim’s while also pressing their lips together.

Zim wasn’t expecting to be kissed, but he was easily swept into the passion of the act, hugging Skoodge tightly and kissing him back. He tasted sweet and his lips were so soft, and the contact between them only seemed to increase Zim’s pleasure. He didn’t want it to end.

Yet, inevitably, it did. Those full body spasms slowed and then stopped, and he loosened his claws from Skoodge’s back and let his legs drop, feeling the other’s hips move back.

“You alright?” Skoodge murmured against his lips.

“Heh…” Zim brushed his palm against his forehead, realizing how sweaty he had gotten. “Wonderful.”

Skoodge withdrew completely from him, and Zim wasn’t sure if he was relieved or disappointed. He kept his arms around him for a moment, then awkwardly pulled them away.

Skoodge looked him over and chuckled. “I take it you liked that?” He gestured to the streak of cum up Zim’s front.

“Oh, fuck, is that…” Zim curiously prodded the liquid, and made a face. “Did I do that?”

“Yeah, you did. That was your first orgasm, huh?”

“Yeah, I’ve never felt like that before. That was incredible.”

“Thank you. You were good too.” Skoodge sat back on his knees, not sure what Zim would want to do now. Part of him wanted to leave and reflect on some of the feelings this had given him. The other part really just wanted to keep plowing Zim into the covers. It was strange, he’s never sexually desired another person like this before.

Zim interrupted his thoughts by crawling closer to him, sitting next to him and leaning against him.

“Zim?”

Zim wrapped an arm around him, resting his head against Skoodge’s shoulder. “Sorry, I just… can I just hold you for a bit? I don’t know why, but it feels right.”

Skoodge’s heart beat faster and he cursed his softness, but agreed, moving his arm around Zim’s waist. His free hand found its way down to Zim’s lap, gently taking his hand. Zim hesitated, then slid their fingers together, looking up at him with a smile.

“You look satisfied,” Skoodge commented. “Did that um, take care of your heat?”

“I think so. I definitely don’t feel as anxious or hot. Though, I will admit…” Zim chewed on his lower lip, and Skoodge didn’t miss the way his eyes scanned up and down his body. “I wouldn’t mind doing it again.”

“Heh, yeah. Me neither. Doing this with you was nice. It was my first time with another person, actually. I really had fun.”

“This was fun, wasn’t it? I had always seen sex as this gross, unnecessary thing, and… okay, maybe it’s still a little gross.” Zim gestured to the fluid on his stomach. “And still unnecessary since our species is cloned.” Skoodge laughed. “But that still felt really, really good. Like… fuck, it was mind blowing.” Zim idly ran his tongue against his lips. “Everything was nice, right down to kissing you. I’m…” He gazed into Skoodge’s kind eyes and blushed, looking away. “Anyway, thank you for the help.”

“No problem. I’m your friend, I’m here for you. And you know, heat lasts a while, so if you end up wanting to do this again, I’m game.”

“You really are my best friend. Don’t tell GIR.”

“Heh, I won’t.”

Zim’s eyes kept darting from him back away, and Skoodge wondered what he was thinking about. After nearly half a minute of them just sitting quietly together, Skoodge decided to ask.

“So, what now? I take it you’ll want to shower, but then do you want to work on that project you mentioned yesterday?”

“The project? Oh.” Zim hadn’t even thought about that since coming into his room. “I don’t know, is it bad if I don’t really feel like doing that? I know conquering Earth is my job, but…” He sighed. “I don’t feel like continuing to do so much work for leaders who, well…” He nervously shifted. “What if the Tallest do like they did to you? Completely ignore me. Give my victory to someone else, someone who looks better.”

“It’s a very real possibility. But after all, isn’t it about giving the empire a new planet, not getting personal recognition?”

Zim was silent for a bit. Then he said, “Right. The… personal recognition isn’t important. It would just be really, really nice to get it for once. Maybe people won’t hate me as much then.”

“Oh, Zim…” Skoodge cupped Zim’s chin, turning his face toward him. Seeing tears run down the other’s cheeks, his eyes widened and he hugged him. “Hey, it’s okay, what’s wrong?”

“Ugh, I don’t know, I feel really emotional all of a sudden.” Zim wiped his eyes off. “I just want people to appreciate me, is that so much to ask?”

“I appreciate you.”

“I know you do, and I’m happy you do, but… it feels like everyone else on Irk hates me.”

Skoodge blinked, then said, “Huh. I… didn’t think you’d ever admit that.”

Zim gave him a sad look. “I don’t like thinking about it. I kept telling myself they loved me, but I can’t lie to myself anymore. My planet hates me. And why wouldn’t they? All I’ve ever done is caused problems. Ever since I was issued this fucking…” Zim growled and twisted to gesture at his PAK. “Defective PAK. Why did I have to get one that’s so damn broken?! Damn it.” He couldn’t stop himself from crying. “I could have been so great, I’m so loyal to this empire, I’m smart and creative, but I just keep making mistakes! And now I’ve been sent all the way out here and my Tallest never seem to want to talk to me and ugh!” He pulled away from Skoodge and flung himself onto his front, burying his face into his arms. “Imagine what I could have been. I could be a famous Invader. Hell, maybe I’d actually be taller than this. Or the Tallest! But no. Because I’m defective I’m stuck like this. Despised by my entire race.”

Skoodge laid down next to him. “Is there anything I can do to help?”

Zim sighed, leaning against him. “Don’t leave me.”

“I won’t. I’m here for you.” Saying such a thing was almost foreign, irken soldiers were supposed to be self-sufficient, but Skoodge meant it. Standards be damned, he was giving Zim the comfort and security he deserved.

Zim also seemed a little unsure about how things were proceeding, giving Skoodge a cautious look. “So… are you going to tell the Tallest what I said?”

“Of course not. I don’t want you to be executed.”

Zim laughed at that, taking Skoodge’s hand. “Thanks. Wow, I should not have unloaded like that on you. If you were anyone else, haha, you’d probably be reporting me for treason.”

“Probably. But I’m not like other irkens, am I?”

“No, you’re not.” Zim rubbed his head against him. “And I’m thankful for it. Still, sorry if I made you uncomfortable.”

“Not at all. I’m happy that you trust me enough to talk to me about this kind of stuff.”

“Yeah. You’re really the only friend I have.” Zim gazed into space, then said, “Hm. This has to be the most honest I’ve been about myself.”

“That’s what I was thinking,” Skoodge replied. “But hey, it’s good, I’m proud of you! Haha, wow, all I was expecting when I came in here was that I was gonna help you with your sexual frustrations, I didn’t know I could also help you with, well… your other frustrations.”

“Heh, yeah. I wasn’t thinking about any of this before. But once we were done, I just felt so relaxed and my mind wandered and well… yeah. Plus I feel a lot closer to you now. Everything just kind of slipped out.”

“I see. Well, that makes sense. Mating is a very trusting act. You let yourself be vulnerable to me and I showed you that it was a good decision. So you instinctively feel secure with me now. At least, that’s how it was in the old days.”

“Oh. Hm. I think that’s still true then. I feel like I can talk to you about anything. And I really want you to just stay here with me.”

“Of course.” Skoodge held him for a while, just resting with him.

After a few minutes, Zim said, “I’m going to take a shower. Then I want to test something. I’m going to just stop working on my mission, stop calling the Tallest with updates. We’ll see if they even notice. If they don’t, then… it’ll be clear they never cared about me, and I can just give up.”

“If that’s what you want to do, I’ll support you.” Skoodge got out of bed and helped him up, smiling a little when he stumbled.

“Whew, my legs feel weak. Odd. So, um…” Zim rubbed the back of his head. “I had a good time, sorry I kind of… got serious afterward.”

“It’s okay. I think you needed to talk about all that.”

“Right. So, dumb question, but do you want to shower with me? Saves on time, and all.”

Skoodge tilted his head, and saw Zim blush. He blushed too, and nodded. “Sure, we can shower together.”

As they headed to the bathroom, Zim commented, “I was feeling better earlier, but now I’m starting to feel hot again. How often am I expected to mate?”

“Until you get pregnant. But since you can’t, at least not from me, your body’s going to keep demanding you mate.”

“Ugh, great.”

“But hey, I’ll keep helping you if you want.”

“I’ll appreciate that.” Zim entered the bathroom first and started the water. As he watched it rain down, waiting for it to get warm, he commented, “Not gonna lie, I wouldn’t mind getting fucked right now.” His eyes widened and he covered his mouth as Skoodge gasped.

“Language!” Skoodge was laughing, though. He wrapped his arms around Zim’s middle and pulled him close, nuzzling the side of his face. “Guess I should let you know that I wouldn’t mind fucking you right now, then.”

Zim’s cheeks heated up and his antennae jolted forward. “Oh? Oh, wow, er… yeah, but I just started the shower…”

“That’s fine, we can still shower.”

“Hm?”

“Come on, get in.” Skoodge gently pushed Zim into the stall, stepping in with him and closing the door. Then he pinned him to the wall, arms on either side of him and one leg pressing between his.

“Oh!” Zim stared, looking him up and down, then met his eyes. “This is… surprisingly hot.”

“Want me to turn the temperature down?”

Zim rolled his eyes. “I don’t mean the water.”

Skoodge chuckled, and Zim joined in. His friend really was the best possible person to do this with.

“Tell me, what do you want me to do with you?” Skoodge asked. He began feeling along Zim’s chest. “I want to make you feel good.”

“Ah, well I don’t have anything specific in mind, I just… think I would really like to have you inside me again.”

“I can do that. Want me to push your back up against the wall, or would you rather face the wall so you can balance better?”

“Hm, well… I don’t know. I’ve never done this kind of stuff, I don’t know which would be better. Maybe you could just pick?”

“Sure. It’s not like we can’t try multiple positions.” Skoodge stepped back, turning Zim around and pressing his front against the tiles. “Alright, is that uncomfortable?”

“No, I’m good.” Zim braced his forearms against the wall, turning his head to glance back at Skoodge. Skoodge’s hands slid down his sides and to his hips, pulling them back and using his foot to slide Zim’s legs apart. Zim shivered with arousal. He really liked when the other took charge.

His spine tingled when he felt the other’s impressive cock trace between his legs, its tip circling his entrance.

“You ready?” Skoodge whispered.

“I’m so ready,” Zim replied, casting him a sly smile.

Skoodge wasted no time, filling him up far quicker than he had before. Zim cried out, claws dragging down the tile, and it took everything he had to stay standing.

“You good?”

“I’m good.” Zim also appreciated how Skoodge constantly checked up on him. He steadied himself, and Skoodge began moving, thrusting firmly into him. It was perfect, hitting him right in his sweet spot and making him whimper with pleasure.

Skoodge kept a hand on his waist to balance him, but the other hand slid around to his front, feeling down his stomach and between his legs. With some gentle strokes, he encouraged Zim’s length out of its sheath and wrapped his fingers around it, pumping slowly.

“Ahh, Skoodge…” Zim shuddered as heat built in his body, rising to that peak he had experienced earlier. It seemed to be coming so much faster, and he wondered why.

“You’re doing so good, you look amazing,” Skoodge assured him, speeding up a little. He leaned his forehead against Zim’s temple, and Zim looked over his shoulder at him. His eyes were half-lidded, and Skoodge saw them briefly go to his lips and then back up. Understanding, Skoodge closed his eyes and kissed him.

Zim moaned and eagerly kissed him back, rolling his hips against Skoodge’s hand and just letting the pleasure wash over him. Each thrust pushed him closer and closer to his edge and he just couldn’t hold it off, he wanted to give in, wanted to feel that rush again.

Skoodge leaned back from the kiss and tugged lightly on Zim’s lower lip with his teeth, then ran his tongue against it. Zim groaned in response, bucking as he lost his rhythm slightly. Skoodge ran his lips down, going under Zim’s chin and nipping his throat.

“Sk-skoodge, fuck…” Zim swore, shaking as he hovered right there on his edge.

“What do you need?” Skoodge murmured. “I want to make you feel good.”

“Need to finish, Skoodge please…”

“Alright, it’s okay…” Skoodge kissed his neck, and slid his palm up toward Zim’s tip, fingering the slit. “Ohh, you’re so wet, look at how much you’re leaking for me. This feels good, hm? You like what I’m doing to you?”

The dirty talk was definitely a turn on. Zim moaned and nodded. “Y-yeah, I love it.”

“I love it too. And you want me to get you off, hm?”

“Yes, please, I’m so close…”

“Then get ready.” Skoodge pulled him roughly onto his cock, bottoming out inside him while gliding his hand along Zim’s entire length, and that coupled with how he sank his teeth into the crook of Zim’s shoulder made the other’s entire body spasm, his partner calling his name as he came in heavy spurts against the wall.

Skoodge moaned as Zim’s body squeezed around him, finishing too. He panted against Zim’s neck, sliding his teeth out. “I’m sorry, did I hurt you?”

“N-no, it didn’t hurt,” Zim said in a daze. “That felt really, _really_ good… especially you biting me… oh, fuck.”

Skoodge pulled out of him and his knees buckled, sliding partway down the wall before he regained his balance and straightened.

“Okay, I think I’ll be okay for a while,” Zim said, patting Skoodge’s arm and grinning at him. “But I think I like when you get rough.”

“I just don’t want to hurt you, but if you like it like that, then sure.”

Zim got under the water, rinsing himself off. He splashed water onto the wall too, then returned his attention to himself. He felt slowly up the outsides of his thighs, then around to the insides. “I never thought I could feel this sensitive,” he said. “Sex is way better than I imagined.”

“Yeah, it’s pretty great, huh?” Skoodge watched as Zim examined himself for a few moments, then gave himself a shake and kept washing off.

Zim soon moved on, grabbing a bottle of body wash and pouring some out. He lathered it up and cleaned off, Skoodge doing the same. Once they were both rinsed off and had checked each other over for any missed suds, they turned off the water and got out.

“Oh, I forgot to bring my clothes,” Zim said as he picked up a towel.

“Me too,” Skoodge replied. “Oh well.”

They dried off and spent a few moments grooming their antennae, getting the strands back in order after the water messed them up, then headed back to the bedroom.

Zim tossed his old uniform items into a bin and pulled on a fresh set, and Skoodge simply put his old stuff back on, saying he would change later.

“Now what do you want to do?” Skoodge asked. “Since you aren’t going to call the Tallest or work on any projects.”

“I might as well do something fun. How would you feel about heading into town and getting coffee?”

“Coffee? Oh, wow, sure! I love coffee!”

“And maybe we can go shopping later, I know how much you like trying on human clothing.”

Skoodge gave a little leap, clapping his hands together. “Yeah, sounds like fun, let’s go!”

Zim found himself taking Skoodge’s hand as they headed for the elevator. This was comfortable. He wasn’t sure what the future had in store for him, but as long as he had Skoodge, he was happy.


End file.
